Ce à quoi sert une paire de menottes
by Segniter
Summary: Sora avait développé un béguin assez évident pour lui. Vanitas trouvait cela hilarant, du moins jusqu'au moment où celui-ci l'avait attaché à un lit pour parler de leur relation.


**Auteur :** Segnifer.

**Rating :** MA. Lemon, donc les plus jeunes devraient se cacher les yeux. Ou ignorer mon avertissement. Premier lemon publié sur ce site, pas le premier écrit mais le premier qui ressemble à quelque chose.

**Disclaimer :** Sérieusement, est-ce que j'ai besoin de préciser que KH ne m'appartient pas ?

**Pairing :** Sora/Vanitas.

**Résumé :** « Sora avait développé un béguin assez évident pour lui. Vanitas trouvait cela hilarant, du moins jusqu'au moment où celui-ci l'avait attaché à un lit pour parler de leur relation. »

**NDLA :** I regret nothing. Non, vraiment, il fallait que quelqu'un le fasse.

**Dernière MàJ :** Faite le 11/09/2013. Normalement, je crois avoir enlevé la plupart des fautes.

{-}

Les ombres étaient les meilleures amies de Vanitas. Durant dix ans, il s'était dissimulé dans les plus profondes abysses des ténèbres de Sora, n'avait plus fait qu'un avec l'obscurité pour échapper à un ennemi qui n'était autre que lui-même. La seule échappatoire face à une mort certaine avait été de s'unir avec les ténèbres les plus sombres, en se noyant dans un océan noir et froid pendant dix longues années. Il était un être qui se nourrissait et vivait ainsi, caché des regards. Il contrôlait son entourage tout comme il contrôlait sa propre respiration. Pour tout dire, il n'avait aucune peur de ce qui terrifierait la grande majorité des personnes vivantes.

Il avait passé treize ans à dormir. Treize ans à dormir dans la plus grande solitude, treize années passées enveloppés dans un cocon d'obscurité. Du jour au lendemain, il avait ouvert les yeux. En fait, il avait ouvert les yeux (en même temps que Ventus, au passage) avant d'être expulsé assez violemment du cœur de Sora. Violemment était un euphémisme, en réalité : il avait eu la sensation d'être brûlé vivant, mais c'était un petit détail. Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, il avait perdu tout contrôle sur son existence. Au moindre geste suspect, Riku lui avait promis une fin rapide et (probablement, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas dit directement) douloureuse. Sachant que Vanitas était, en un sens, devenu une partie de Sora (en tout cas, le côté un peu plus sombre), le brun ne pouvait pas vraiment faire de mal à l'élu de la keyblade, ou même s'en éloigner. Si certes, il pouvait rester au fond du cœur de celui-ci, l'imbécile au sourire heureux trouvait amusant de le forcer à quitter sa cachette lorsqu'il s'ennuyait (ce qui arrivait assez souvent). Oh, Vanitas avait tenté de lui donner une petite leçon en lui apprenant la politesse à grands coups de keyblade, mais il était bien trop affaibli par tant d'années d'immobilité pour avoir une chance face à un combattant -techniquement- plus expérimenté. Il était piégé comme un rat, et il n'était pas le seul à le savoir. Vanitas tenait tant à sa fierté que l'idée du suicide (ce qu'avait accompli Ven, en résumant de façon très grossière) n'était absolument pas envisageable.

Quelques mois avaient passé depuis sa 'renaissance' et honnêtement, il se demandait si Sora avait ne serait-ce qu'une idée de ce qu'était la subtilité. Certes, tous les adolescents étaient assez pathétiques lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un sujet en particulier, mais le châtain n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait. Que faisait-il ? Oh, trois fois rien, il avait juste pris la mauvaise habitude de se rapprocher de Vanitas. De se rapprocher un peu trop de lui, en réalité. Le brun trouvait cela partiellement dérangeant, et seulement parce que l'élu de la keyblade avait développé un béguin assez évident pour lui. Tellement évident que Riku avait pris l'habitude de lui jeter des regards noirs à chaque tentative de Sora de se rapprocher (ce qui était assez pathétique, il fallait l'avouer). Bien évidemment, Vanitas trouvait cela hilarant, du moins jusqu'au moment où il se retrouvait attaché à un lit. Surtout qu'il se souvenait s'être endormi sur le sofa.

« … hein ? »

Il releva les yeux pour découvrir que ses mains étaient immobilisées par un... Un truc. Un truc qui se trouvait être une paire de menottes. Qui était enroulé autour d'une barre métallique du lit et attaché à ses poignets. Il écarquilla les yeux et se mordit les lèvres pour se réveiller, car même si ses rêves étaient particulièrement bizarre, jamais ils n'incluaient les vieux clichés des films pornos (qu'il avait eut l'occasion de regarder lorsque Sora n'était pas là). Il fronça les sourcils et grommela, incapable de comprendre dans quelle merde il était à l'instant. Il se tortilla de manière tout à fait pathétique, jusqu'au moment où il se rappela que ses pieds n'étaient pas liés et qu'il pouvait donc se déplacer. Il tenta de descendre du lit, mais ses poignets l'empêchaient de bouger. Il tenta de conjurer un sort de feu de mémoire, rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. De plus, si il avait tenté l'expérience, il aurait probablement brûlé avant d'avoir pu s'échapper. Il n'avait pas assez de contrôle, actuellement, sur les nescients pour pouvoir les utiliser correctement sans englober ce monde dans les ténèbres, ce qui n'aurait pas été très sympathique dans sa situation actuelle.

Il lui fallut une ou deux minutes pour s'avouer à lui-même qu'il était bel et bien coincé, dans tous les sens du termes. Cette simple affirmation lui fit autant de mal qu'une épée enfoncée dans son abdomen et remuée pour le fun. Bon, il se trouvait dans le chambre de...

Le grincement habituel de la porte le fit sortir de ses pensées. Sora venait de rentrer ici (ce qui était logique, quand on y pensait) et ne paraissait pas plus surpris que ça par ce qu'il vit. Bien que Vanitas était quelqu'un de très logique et d'assez intelligent, il n'était pas assez tordu pour comprendre exactement ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Il lança le regard le plus noir possible au châtain qui venait de déposer tranquillement son verre de jus de fruits sur son bureau, ainsi qu'un sachet en plastique contenant il ne savait quoi.

« Détache-moi. Je sais que c'est toi qui a fait ça. »

L'élu de la keyblade se contenta de siroter paisiblement sa boisson en fixant l'autre. Certes, si le brun n'avait pas encore compris le pourquoi de sa situation, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à avoir pu accomplir un tel acte. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans cette maison, et Sora était le seul à en posséder les clés. Il savait aussi que seul Sora savait où il se trouvait juste auparavant, ce qui réduisait encore le champ de probabilité. Le dernier élément était probablement le fait qu'il ne semblait pas trouver cette situation anormale. Probablement.

« Relax. Je veux juste qu'on parle. » dit Sora comme si tout cela était la méthode la plus normale du monde lorsque l'on veut avoir une conversation.

Vanitas retint le commentaire obscène qu'il voulut faire et préféra une approche moins acide.

« Alors commence par me détacher. T'as dû louper quelques leçons parce que ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on parle aux autres. »

Moins acide ne voulait pas dire dénué de toute agressivité, bien évidemment. L'élu de la keyblade s'assit sur le bord du lit et portait un sourire dénué de toute malice. Le porteur sombre aurait trouvé cela suspect s'il ne savait pas que l'esprit de Sora était aussi innocent que celui d'un chaton nouveau-né. Il fallait savoir que Vanitas tenait les chats en horreur et qu'il croyait que ces bestioles voulaient détruire le monde : c'était une très longue histoire qu'il ne valait mieux pas raconter maintenant.

« Désolé. Mais c'est ce que Roxas a recommandé si l'on veut parler de ça.

- De 'ça' ? Qu'est-ce que... Attends une minute, depuis quand est-ce que Roxas a des idées aussi stupides ? »

Il promit mentalement des heures et des heures de torture à Roxas. Il avait toujours su qu'un visage aussi innocent cachait forcément quelque chose. Sora eut la décence d'avoir l'air un tout petit peu gêné.

« C'est-à-dire... Disons que... Enfin, je...

- Crache le morceau où je te fais avaler ta keyblade.

- Tu risques d'avoir du mal.

- Espèce de petit morpion... »

Vanitas serra les dents et lâcha quelques injures qui auraient fait pâlir un bon nombre de personnes. Sachant qu'elles étaient trop infâmes pour être récitées, il était préférable de ne pas s'y attarder. Il fronça les sourcils.

«La dernière fois que l'on... Que l'on a... Enfin, euh, je veux dire, q-que... »

Il aurait dû prendre une photo, sérieusement. Il était persuadé que la teinte de rouge sur le visage de Sora était assez impressionnante, et que le fait qu'il osait à peine le regarder dans les yeux assez pathétique. Tellement pathétique qu'il se vit forcé de terminer la phrase de l'autre, parce que sincèrement, il n'avait pas assez de patience pour jouer au rébus. Il n'avait jamais eu d'enfance, déjà, alors il ne savait pas y jouer.

« La dernière fois que tu m'as tripoté ? »

Bingo. Vu la teinte écrevisse de son visage, il avait tapé dans le mille. Il fallut plus de vingt secondes à Sora pour retrouver la parole et réussir à prononcer une phrase sans bégayer. Le châtain déglutit et évita son regard (ce qu'il trouvait hilarant).

« La dernière fois que, enfin, tu vois... Après, j'ai pas pu te regarder en face pendant une semaine et tu ne m'as pas adressé un mot. »

_Pas étonnant, t'avais la main dans mon froc._

« Alors, vu que je ne savais pas quoi faire... »

_Pitié, ne me dites pas qu'il a demandé à Riku, pas à Riku, pas à Kairi par pitié..._

« J'ai demandé à Roxas, et il m'a conseillé de t'attacher pour que l'on discute. »

_D'accord, c'est bien pire_. Bug. Il se répéta intérieurement six fois la phrase entendue pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendue, mais son cerveau semblait toujours se stopper au mot 'attacher' ou au prénom du simili de Sora. Tout d'abord, il tenta de donner un sens logique à ce qu'il entendait, mais ses premières pensées ne furent pas très catholiques. Deuxièmement, il commença à réaliser que 'Roxas' devait signifier 'plan foireux' dans une autre langue, parce qu'il ne voyait pas d'autre explication, ou alors 'enfoiré manipulateur'. Troisièmement, il comprit enfin et se contenta de fixer Sora, ne comprenant pas comment il avait pu louper le sous-entendu.

« Discuter. Vraiment. »

Sora se massa la nuque.

« Je veux dire, je, enfin... Je... »

_Oh pour l'amour de..._

« Séri...

- Laisse-moi finir. »

Quelque peu déconcerté, il se tut immédiatement.

« T'es pas... Enfin, t'es pas... Juste un ami, tu vois ? »

Pour s'amuser, il voulut répondre 'oui', mais décidant qu'il entendait déjà pas mal de conneries, il se contenta de rester silencieux. Quitte à entendre des idioties, autant les entendre jusqu'au bout. Toutefois, son silence ne fit qu'augmenter l'embarras du maître de la keyblade, qui pouvait dorénavant se faire passer pour une tomate dans un concours d'imitation de légumes (ça existait). Bizarrement, le flot incessant de paroles qui sortait habituellement de la bouche de Sora paraissait s'être tari.

Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'avais compris, Sherlock.

- Hein ?

- Laisse tomber. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que t'es vraiment pas discret. Maintenant, détache-moi parce que je ne suis pas d'humeur à tourner un film porno. »

Sora recracha le jus de fruits qu'il avait dans sa bouche à sa droite. Maintenant, c'était tout juste ridicule. Il détestait qu'on se foute de lui, mais vraiment. Xehanort avait assez joué de ce petit jeu pour l'en dégoûter.

« Q-q-q-uoi ?! Qu'est-ce que... »

Vanitas grommela quelque chose d'inaudible, et si ses mains avaient été libres, il se serait probablement facepalmé*.

« Ne me prends pas pour un abruti, Sora. Je suis attaché à ton pieu, tu me parles de tes sentiments de gamine de quinze ans et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il y a dans le sachet en plastique sur ton bureau. »

Il aurait aussi bien pu dire 'mickey et minnie couchent ensemble', parce que le châtain était livide, blanc comme un linge. Si certes il était possible de fausser une telle réaction, Sora était bien trop simplet pour cela et il ne put que ricaner.

« Sérieux ? T'avais aucune idée ? »

L'autre tenta de balbutier quelque chose, mais il paraissait paralysé par ce que Vanitas venait de dire. 'Paraissait' est le mot clé. Agacé, le brun éleva la voix.

« Tu m'écoutes ? »

Sora et déglutit et retourna son attention sur lui, clairement très embarrassé. Le porteur sombre leva les sourcils et un rictus moqueur étira ses lèvres. Ses yeux dorés brillaient d'une étincelle amusée. Sora parut perdu pendant quelques secondes, immobile.

« T'as perdu ta langue ?

- Roxas m'a... Expliqué. »

A ce moment précis, Vanitas voulait tuer Roxas. Le défigurer, lui arracher les parties génitales, le pendre avec ses boyaux et faire de la pâtée pour nescients avec ses restes. Il tenta d'ignorer la fin de sa phrase. Sora paraissait étrangement contemplatif et il était quelque peu effrayé par ce que ce cerveau tordu pouvait avoir imaginé. Lorsqu'il se leva en prenant le sachet en plastique pour se diriger vers le lit, les alarmes dans le cerveau de Vanitas se mirent à hurler et à lui conseiller de fuir via un portail des ténèbres (chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire car il n'avait plus de contrôle sur ses propres ténèbres). La partie qu'il écoutait rarement lui disait de ne pas bouger un muscle. Sachant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix quant à ses actions, il se contenta de lui lancer le regard le plus noir qu'il possédait (c'était un compromis).

Sora appuya son genou sur le lit, posa le sachet sur la table de nuit et ne pipa pas mot. Il paraissait étrangement calme, au point où Vanitas commençait à se demander si il allait sortir d'ici indemne, dans tous les sens du terme. En moins de dix secondes, Sora était au dessus de lui, ses deux bras positionnés juste à côté des deux côtés de sa tête et son visage à, tout au plus, vingt centimètres. La bouche du châtain s'ouvrit plusieurs fois avant de se fermer, de s'ouvrir à nouveau et ainsi de suite, sans qu'un son ne se forme, mais il trouva le courage de parler après une minute entière où Vanitas se sentit assez mal à l'aise (c'était assez rare pour être précisé).

« Je peux ? »

Le brun cligna des yeux, se demandant si son cerveau était correctement connecté au reste de son corps, parce qu'il ne répondit pas immédiatement, probablement parce qu'il était un peu trop concentré sur le fait de regarder le visage de l'élu de la keyblade. Peut-être parce qu'il ne comprenait pas quelle était l'étincelle qui parcourait les iris bleus roi de l'autre, peut-être parce qu'il n'osait pas comprendre, peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre, parce que comprendre équivalait à admettre et qu'il n'était pas un champion dans cette catégorie.

« Sérieusement, t'as besoin de poser la question ? »

Peut-être aurait-il dû réfléchir plus d'une fois à ce qu'il avait dit, car il avait inconsciemment scellé son sort. Certes, la métaphore était bien trop dramatique, mais sincèrement merde.

Il sentit des lèvres effleurer les siennes et il s'immobilisa, glacé par la surprise (et aussi par la compréhension). Ce n'était qu'un léger toucher innocent, mais Vanitas comprit enfin de ce qu'il venait de dire. Devant le regard noir de Vanitas, Sora détourna le regard.

« Quand tu disais que Roxas t'as expliqué, de quoi tu parlais ? Et par pitié arrête de rougir comme une adolescente en chal-ah ! »

Une main furtive s'était glissée sous son t-shirt avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre et le simple contact d'une main chaude sur sa peau glacée l'avait fait sursauter. Quelque peu humilié par sa sensibilité et son manque de retenue, il serra les dents. Sora ricanait à moitié, mais il décida de parler par pure gentillesse. Arrogance d'adolescent, vous dites ?

« Roxas m'a expliqué à quoi servait le lubrifiant. »

Cette fois-ci, le visage de Vanitas avait pris une teinte pivoine. Il écarquilla les yeux et même s'il avait l'air d'un cerf en face d'une voiture, rétorqua.

« A quoi tu croyais que ça servirait ? Pourquoi t'en as acheté si tu n'en avais aucune idée ?

- Roxas m'a dit que c'était pour tes poignets, pour que les menottes ne te fassent pas mal.

- T'es vraiment con.

- Pour l'instant, c'est toi qui est coincé. »

Touché. Il n'eut pas de réponse à donner face à quelque chose d'aussi véridique.

« Petit merdeux...»

Il se tut lorsque le visage de Sora se rapprocha dangereusement et qu'il put sentit chaque respiration que le châtain prenait, frissonnant à la fois par anticipation et excitation qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. Il aurait voulu saisir la chemise de l'autre et le renverser, mais les menottes autour de ses poignets le ramenaient brutalement sur la terre ferme. Il déglutit, nerveux pour la troisième fois de sa vie. Si on lui avait dit, il en aurait rit, mais là, c'était beaucoup moins drôle lorsque l'on était en train de vivre la chose.

Des doigts agiles glissèrent le long de son épaule droite, remontant jusqu'à son cou, et il sursauta, encore peu habitué au contact.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela que Sora voulait absolument lui montrer, lui faire comprendre, bien qu'il n'était pas assez arrogant pour penser lui faire avouer. Ce n'était pas qu'une question de sexe, loin de là.

C'était aussi une question dont Vanitas n'avait pas encore la réponse.

Pendant qu'il était occupé à rêvasser, Sora avait déjà pris un ciseau dans la table de nuit pour découper son t-shirt. Il grommela face au petit sourire au coin qui se tenait sur le visage du châtain. Lorsqu'il commença à couper, Vanitas sentit tout l'embarras qu'il avait gardé enfoui remonter à la surface. Être aussi impuissant, presque spectateur était quelque chose qu'il ne supportait pas, mais qu'il était en train d'apprendre à accepter.

Il sentit le tissu glisser et Sora le poser à terre, juste avant de l'embrasser rudement, comme si soudainement, toute la retenue qu'il avait venait de disparaître. Une langue curieuse tenta de se glisser entre ses lèvres, mais par pur esprit de contradiction, il ne lui laissa pas le passage. Agacé, Sora passa un doigt sur un téton et Vanitas, sous la surprise, laissa échapper un bruit aigu et le châtain pu approfondir l'exploration de la bouche de son nouvel amant. Lentement, Vanitas commença à répondre au baiser, un peu perdu mais pas pourtant moins hardi, de même que leurs langues entamèrent alors un long ballet dans lequel le brun aurait pu se noyer. Les yeux de Sora, toujours attentifs, ne quittaient pas son visage, appréciant chaque réaction, chaque bouffée de chaleur, chaque ombre de rouge sur son visage.

Face à l'acharnement de Sora et à sa situation, le brun finit par perdre la dominance qu'il tentait désespérément de gagner, rien qu'à ce niveau. Un gémissement rauque échappa de sa gorge et il fit bascula ses hanches par réflexe, faisant se rencontrer leurs deux érections à travers le tissu de leurs pantalons. Ils gémirent en symbiose. Vanitas tenta de refaire ce qu'il venait de faire, mais très vite, une des mains de Sora bloqua sa taille au sol. Son souffle chaud frôla son oreille et il mordilla son lobe, faisant frissonner Vanitas.

« Aimant. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, car très vite, ses jambes et sa taille furent bloquées au lit. Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Alors que Sora descendait lentement avec sa langue jusqu'à la base de son cou, Vanitas balbutia une insulte entre deux gémissements plaintifs.

« En-enfoiré... »

Il sentit le rictus moqueur de Sora et il serra les dents. Le châtain lapa son cou avant de le mordiller doucement, et Vanitas siffla juste avant que l'autre appose ses lèvres sur la marque qu'il venait de créer et la suçote. Le brun se mordit la joue pour tenter de garder sa fierté intacte, mais c'était sans compter sur les doigts agiles qui tournèrent autour de ses tétons. Alors qu'une langue chaude remontait son cou, une vague de chaleur l'assaillit et le laissa sans voix quelques secondes. Il pouvait sentir son érection le torturer et chaque action de l'autre ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tordre, mais le bruit des menottes contre le métal du bord du lit paraissait exciter Sora encore plus.

Le châtain descendit lentement, laissant de petits suçons dans le cou de Vanitas comme preuve de son passage. Le brun grommela et se mordit les lèvres. Impatient et frustré par son immobilité, il ne pu qu'attendre. Ces mains maudites qui caressaient ces tétons i peine quelques secondes étaient dorénavant en train de de caresser, ou plutôt de frôler à peine son ventre, touchant à peine les nombreuses cicatrices qui recouvraient sa peau. Il grimaça face à l'expression attristée de Sora, mais ne dit pas mot : être un porteur de la keyblade apportait son lot d'inconvénients et il s'agissait du moins ennuyeux. Il préférait de loin les cicatrices à la mort (il avait essayé et n'avait pas aimé). De plus, il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul. Lorsque Sora enleva son haut, la cicatrice près de son cœur était un constant rappel de son sacrifice d'il y a trois ans. Étrangement, même en étant si semblables, les différences étaient nombreuses. Vanitas était pâle et froid là où Sora était chaud et à la peau hâlée. On pouvait compter les cicatrices sur les doigts de deux mains pour l'un, et il n'en fallait qu'une pour l'autre.

En un sens, Sora était quelque peu narcissique et il le savait : désirer quelqu'un qui vous ressemble autant avait quelque chose d'assez révélateur au sujet de votre personnalité et il lui avait fallu du temps pour l'admettre, mais...

Les gémissements de Vanitas suffisaient à faire voler toute éthique, tous les avertissements de Riku quant à la santé mentale douteuse de l'être des ténèbres. Était-il égoïste ? Probablement, mais pas plus qu'un être humain normal.

Il pinça doucement le téton gauche et joua de sa langue sur le droit, faisant sortir de petit cris de la bouche du corbeau.

Sora frissonna contre Vanitas, enhardi par le contact délicieux de sa peau contre la sienne. Un petit sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il releva la tête pour observer les marques sur le cou du brun. Il y avait quelque chose de jouissif à avoir un tel pouvoir sur quelqu'un comme Vanitas, quelque chose d'exquis à savoir qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le mettre dans cette position. Hésitant, il se mordit les lèvres, mais le rictus moqueur de Vanitas le poussa à oublier ses peurs pour effacer ce maudit sourire de ses lèvres. Il se débarrassa de la ceinture du porteur sombre, déboutonna son pantalon et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Face à l'état quasi-dénudé de Vanitas, la gêne vint donner une teinte écarlate aux joues de Sora, qui fit usage de son habituelle impétuosité pour continuer.

« Sora, arrête de mater et bouge ! »

Il n'avait jamais aimé les ordres, mais il était complètement d'accord pour obéir à celui-là.

Il prit une petit inspiration et passa sa main au dessus du caleçon noir de Vanitas, agrippant la bosse qui s'y trouvait avec ardeur, faisant geindre son partenaire. A travers le tissu, Sora caressa l'érection du brun qui tentait désespérément de garder son calme, mais ses halètements trahissaient ce qu'il pensait.

Vanitas aurait été capable de le tuer à l'instant précis, souhaitant juste qu'il enlève ce _foutu caleçon_ … ! Et pourtant, le châtain n'accéda pas à sa requête et continua sa longue torture, scrutant le visage du porteur sombre pour voir chaque tremblement, chaque froissement de ses traits, chaque morsure sur ses lèvres, chaque sursaut réprimé par la force de son sort, entendre chaque gémissement s'échapper de cette bouche pécheresse, entendre le son des menottes contre les barreaux du lit, chaque halètement, chaque geignement. Il s'agissait d'un spectacle dont il n'arrivait déjà plus à se passer. Il joua avec le gland du brun, le caressant entre ses doigts et, frustré par le fait que Vanitas retienne une partie de ses exclamations en se mordant les lèvres, l'embrassa brutalement, le poussant encore plus contre le matelas et le forçant à se concentrer sur la friction plutôt que sur le fait de se retenir.

Leurs langues dansèrent longuement et lentement, Sora menant la danse, Vanitas suivant avec sa fierté complètement oubliée. Le châtain explora la cavité buccale de son partenaire avec avidité, ne pouvant pas se passer de ces baisers. Lorsqu'il se séparèrent, un léger filet de salive les reliait encore, et Sora choisit de s'attaquer de nouveau à ces lèvres.

La main qui empoignait l'érection du brun prit de la vitesse et très vite, Vanitas fut incapable de réfléchir correctement, ou même de respirer correctement. Sa respiration était en lambeaux, ses joues écarlates, sa poitrine se soulevait et descendait très rapidement, ses doigts se serraient, ses yeux se fermaient une fois sur deux.

Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait encore jamais goûté aux plaisirs de la chair, rien que ces contacts assez superficiels, qui en plus se faisaient au dessus du tissu, comparés à l'acte complet, suffisaient pour l'amener aux portes de l'orgasme. Il suffit d'un mouvement habile de sa main juste en dessous de son gland pour que les portes s'ouvrent et qu'il jouisse en un cri étouffé par la langue de Sora. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration, et le châtain eut un mal fou à ne pas faire de même rien qu'en l'entendant et en se délectant de ces sons. Il observa silencieusement son amant avec un petit sourire satisfait et affectueux.

Décidant que laisser Vanitas dans son caleçon pour la suite ne serait pas pratique (il ne savait même pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas retiré avant), il le fit descendre et le jeta quelque part sur le sol, de préférence loin de ses meubles. Par la même occasion, il retira son propre pantalon et son propre caleçon, jugeant que cela serait probablement confortable. Il se positionna à nouveau au dessus de Vanitas et, voyant que le sort d'Aimant ne fonctionnait plus, se rappela de pourquoi il l'avait utilisé en premier lieu. Il supposa que maintenant, il n'en avait plus besoin.

Il positionna son membre juste au dessus de celui du brun et, expérimentalement, bascula ses hanches. Le résultat fut bien au dessus de ses attentes et lorsque l'être de l'ombre s'arqua contre lui, il geignit en même temps que son amant. Ils se mirent à se frotter l'un contre l'autre, perdu dans le plaisir et tous deux désireux d'atteindre le septième ciel.

Si on lui avait demandé, Vanitas aurait probablement répondu qu'il appréciait juste parce qu'il s'agissait de sexe et que tout le monde aimait prendre son pied. Si on lui avait demandé, il aurait dit que cela n'avait aucun rapport avec le fait que ce soit _Sora_. Malheureusement et heureusement pour lui, il avait toujours été un mauvais menteur. Peut-être était-ce parce que l'élu de la keyblade était le seul à l'avoir accepté, à lui avoir donné sa chance, à ne pas l'avoir jugé pour ses actions égoïstes et horribles. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il le désirait autant que l'autre le désirait. Peut-être.

Ce n'était pas uniquement une question de contrôle, c'était aussi une question dont il avait trouvé la réponse, mais auquel il ne répondrait jamais.

C'était aussi pour cela que Sora faisait plus confiance au corps de Vanitas qu'à ses paroles, parce que son corps trahissait chacune de ses pensées avec une ardeur qui le surprenait lui-même.

Le contact de leurs deux membres était divin, une friction constante qui amenait des poussées d'adrénaline et de plaisir à chaque milliseconde. Maladroitement, Sora tenta d'embrasser le porteur sombre, mais leurs mouvements l'empêchaient de le faire et, préférant remettre cela à plus tard, il se contenta de se concentrer sur les sensations délicieuses qui parcouraient son corps.

Il se surprit à pousser autant de gémissements et de grognements que Vanitas, qui paraissait tout aussi (voir plus) perdu que lui. Nul sarcasme, nul mensonge, nulle moquerie, juste l'honnêteté frappante de son corps. Une vague de chaleur vint l'assaillir et il se répandit contre son partenaire en criant les premières syllabes de son prénom.

Sora déglutit, peu habitué, et prit le temps de reprendre une respiration un tant soit peu normale avant de continuer. Vanitas, visiblement encore non satisfait, remuait ses hanches avec empressement. Le châtain voulut ricaner, mais il préférait rester en vie. Il sortit une bouteille de lubrifiant de son sachet plastique et en appliqua une généreuse quantité sur ses doigts. Grimaçant au contact glacé, il se ressaisit bien vite en se rappelant qu'il n'était pas celui qui allait devoir supporter cette froideur.

Vanitas ne paraissait pas si anxieux que ça, comparé à lui. Il avait l'air perdu dans un monde complètement différent, certes, mais n'avait pas l'air si effrayé que ça par la perspective.

Avec hésitation, il inséra un doigt dans l'entrée de Vanitas, tout en observant attentivement son visage. Une grimace étirait ses traits et l'expérience ne paraissait pas agréable, mais il savait que s'il arrêtait, Vanitas le tuerait.

« Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il avec tout de même une certaine inquiétude.

- Ta gueule et continue. siffla-t-il en se tortillant d'inconfort.

- Ne bouge pas, je ne veux pas te faire mal. »

Le brun ne trouva pas de commentaire sarcastiques à lui offrir et garda le silence. Il étira délicatement les parois internes de son amant, veillant à ne surtout pas le blesser. Ce n'était pas son intention et il n'était pas un égoïste, que ce soit dans la vie normale ou au lit. Le deuxième doigt passa avec plus de difficultés, mais Vanitas ne pipa mot. Sora commença à faire des petits mouvements de ciseaux pour préparer son partenaire, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de trouver le fameux point dont on lui avait parlé, mais sans succès au départ, probablement dû à son manque d'expérience. Il fut surpris par le fait que le brun ne ressente que peu de douleur, mais c'était sûrement dû au fait qu'il ne paniquait pas et restait incroyablement calme, chose que peu de personnes arrivaient à faire (mais il n'était pas tout le monde encore une fois).

Le troisième doigt passa plus difficilement. Il l'entendit grommeler et le vit lever la tête au plafond. Ne voulant pas laisser son amant dans la douleur, il posa sa langue contre le gland de son partenaire et l'observa sursauter au contact et soulever ses jambes vers le haut, juste après que Sora ait utilisé un bras pour les immobiliser. Vanitas grommela, visiblement très frustré. Amusé, le châtain décida de jouer un peu avec ses nerfs et d'utiliser cela comme distraction.

Sa bouche se ferma autour de son membre alors que ses doigts préparaient le passage interne de Vanitas. Le brun poussa un long juron étranglé, mélangé à une plainte qui ressemblait étrangement à son nom. Souriant, il fredonna un petit air par pure curiosité et fut récompensé par un cri et des halètements. Se rappelant qu'il préférait ne pas le faire jouir maintenant, il alla à un rythme plus lent, se contentant du nécessaire pour lui faire oublier les trois doigts qui faisaient leur travail. Après une trentaine de secondes, la douleur paraissait avoir été complètement oubliée, car aucune grimace ne se trouvait sur le visage du corbeau : celui-ci paraissait être celui de quelqu'un submergé par les sensations qu'il ressentait.

Soudainement, ses doigts frôlèrent sa prostate et Vanitas écarquilla les yeux avant de pousser un cri sonore, probablement causé par la surprise de cette vague soudaine de plaisir. Curieux, Sora recommença et obtint la même réaction, quoique un peu de moins de surprise s'y trouvait. Il constata, amusé, que Vanitas se poussait contre ses doigts, presque désespéré. Il retira sa bouche de l'érection de son amant.

Se sentant cruel, il manqua délibérément sa cible, et le brun grommela un juron, mais cela ressemblait plus à une plainte qu'à autre chose. Après quelques taquineries pendant six ou sept secondes, il se montra plus miséricordieux et toucha sa prostate avec moins de douceur. Vanitas se mordit les lèvres, mais même en faisant cela, il ne pouvait pas retenir la grande majorité du cri qu'il laissa échapper.

« B-bordel, Sora... »

Un rictus vint danser sur ses lèvres alors qu'il entendait le ton délicieusement plaintif de son partenaire.

« Oui ?

- Vas-y, m-merde.

- C'est-à-dire ? »

Il rata de nouveau délibérément la prostate de Vanitas qui geignit, comprenant finalement le message que voulait lui faire passer le châtain. Malgré cela, il tint bon et refusa de céder si facilement. Sora aimait les challenges, et il savait qu'il allait gagner celui-ci. Il continua son manège, consistant à frôler l'endroit qui faisait voir des étoiles à celui qu'il aimait, le touchant une fois sur cinq pour lui donner un avant-goût. Très sincèrement, l'élu de la keyblade fut impressionné par la résistance de Vanitas qui tint une bonne minute ce manège infernal. Il n'était pourtant qu'humain, et il craqua lorsque les doigts de Sora furent un peu plus rudes que d'habitude.

La fierté de Vanitas en prenait un coup, mais c'était _Sora_.

« Prends-moi, conn- »

Sora le fit taire avec un baiser exigeant, espérant garder un peu de romantisme dans ce monde de brutes. Il prit son érection entre ses doigts, passa une généreuse quantité de lubrifiant dessus et se plaça devant l'entrée de son partenaire, se frotta contre lui pour le détendre et entra doucement, lentement. Il plaça ses lèvres dans le cou de son amant et ne tenta pas de murmurer des mots doux dans son oreille, sachant pertinemment que Vanitas aurait pris cela comme une insulte. Les traits de celui-ci étaient tirés dans une expression de douleur, et même si Sora avait l'impression d'être au paradis, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas de l'autre.

« Alors ? C'est comment ?

- Enfonce-toi un balai dans le cul et tu sauras comment c'est. » grommela Vanitas, et Sora n'y trouva rien à répondre parce que l'argument se valait.

La sensation des murs intérieurs de son amant contre son membre était la sensation la plus délicieuse et la plus frustrante qu'il connaissait. Ne voulant pas être égoïste, il garda son calme et ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. La position n'étant peut-être pas la plus pratique pour Vanitas, il attrapa son pantalon qui se trouvait au sol et en sortit la clé des menottes. Il les ouvrit et Vanitas, quelque peu occupé, n'y fit pas si attention que ça et ne tenta pas de renverser les rôles.

Il s'avança un peu et se mit en tailleur, faisant en sorte que le brun soit assis sur lui, rendant alors le mouvement plus simple et lui donnant une meilleure pénétration. Il fallut moins d'une minute à Vanitas pour grogner d'impatience et, en passant ses bras autour de Sora, de s'empaler une nouvelle fois sur l'érection du châtain. Comprenant le message, Sora fit basculer ses hanches à un rythme lent et régulier, tenant les jambes du corbeau entre ses mains pour l'empêcher de bouger de lui-même.

Vanitas ne pipa pas mot, trop concentré sur l'exquise sensation de chaleur, mis à terre par le désir et le plaisir. Leurs respirations haletantes, leurs gémissements longs et plaintifs semblaient former une symphonie dont Sora ne parvenait pas à oublier la mélodie.

Il accéléra le mouvement en agrippant les lèvres de Vanitas avec les siennes, avalant chaque gémissement aigu de son partenaire, chaque cri étouffé. La lenteur horrible du châtain rendait le brun fou, et il ne pouvait pas bouger d'un pouce. Son corps tout entier était tremblant, et chacun de ses muscles paraissait faible. Il brûlait de l'intérieur et bon sang que c'était bon. Il mordit l'épaule de Sora et celui-ci fronça les sourcils. Brutalement, il saisit les jambes de Vanitas et le fit descendre sur son membre avec la même force, faisant hurler Vanitas.

Il continua ses mouvements en accélérant progressivement, appréciant chaque contact avec la peau de son amant, chaque caresse de sa main dans son dos, sifflant à peine lorsque ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau. Il abusait de sa prostate et prenant un plaisir inconsidéré, autant mental que physique. La délicieuse friction, la soumission de Vanitas, la confiance, la sensation de son passage interne contre son érection, le plaisir... Rien de tout cela n'était comparable à des mots ou à des phrases.

Le son de sa peau contre la sienne, ses cris désespérés, ses yeux mi-ouverts et brillants de luxure, chaque détail semblait surpasser l'autre. Il força Vanitas à se mettre sur son dos, écarta ses jambes pour qu'elles soient sur les côtés et le pénétra à nouveau rapidement, sous l'approbation de son partenaire qui cria son prénom. Il voulait graver ces souvenirs dans sa mémoire, et il était persuadé qu'il pourrait les visiter à nouveau. Il ne voulait rien oublier, que ce soit la façon dont ces yeux dorés brillaient avec une telle étincelle, la douceur de ses cheveux, la grâce de son corps, cette magnifique symphonie de sons aigus et rauques, la façon dont il se tordait pour obtenir un peu plus de contact, sa voix lorsqu'il criait son prénom. Combien de temps en avait-il rêvé ? Il en avait perdu le compte, et maintenant qu'il était en train de le posséder, il se sentait perdre la tête.

Il l'embrassa avec passion, profitant de chaque seconde, et Vanitas ne pouvait que ressentir. La douleur était si loin, et pour quelqu'un qui n'avait connu que la souffrance, qu'une mort constante et répétée, c'était mille fois différent. Se laisser aller, donner toute confiance à quelqu'un lui avait autrefois valu la mort, et il s'étonnait à s'ouvrir ainsi à un tel idiot, un tel idiot qu'il ne pouvait plus imaginer trahir, même s'il n'en avait plus le choix. C'était la façon dont ses mains étaient si douces et si rudes à la fois, encore marquées par la maladresse, c'était la façon dont il avait de prendre et de rendre au centuple, c'était la façon dont il avait de parler et de penser, la façon qu'il avait de surmonter ce qui le terrorise avec un sourire idiot, la façon qu'il avait être d'être si naïf et pourtant si fort. Tellement de choses additionnées qui auraient dû donner une réponse définitive à Vanitas.

Sora savait et n'avait pas besoin de mots, car il n'y a pas besoin de mots venant de quelqu'un qui vous confie son corps et son âme en une seconde. Il n'y a pas à hésiter lorsque celui-ci vous offre la seule chose qu'il ne donnerait à personne d'autre, et même si son ego prenait plaisir à savoir que seul lui était capable de le mettre dans un état aussi débauché, de lui faire hurler son nom jusqu'à l'épuisement, il sait que c'est un cadeau avant tout.

Sora n'était pas assez égoïste pour en demander plus.

Le temps fila vite et pourtant chaque seconde était plus longue que l'autre, chaque coup contre sa prostate plus exquis que l'autre, chaque grognement, gémissement, cri de Sora plus excitant que l'autre. Il ne sent plus ses jambes mais continue de rencontrer chaque mouvement du châtain, continue de crier, de hurler même si sa gorge brûle. Il a depuis longtemps oublié de se retenir et il sait dorénavant à quel point perdre le contrôler est jouissif : l'adrénaline coule dans ses veines comme une drogue et ne fait que l'exciter plus. C'est un junkie mais il s'agit de la plus douce et la plus brûlante des drogues.

Sora sent les muscles internes de Vanitas se contracter et il grogne, assailli par les sensations qui le rendent fou. Sa conscience a depuis longtemps pris la route et il ne reste plus que son instinct, que l'animal qui grogne et qui demande plus, _plus_. Il le pousse encore plus contre lui si possible, ne perd pas une miette du spectacle qu'est le visage de Vanitas.

Le châtain saisit l'érection du brun et la caresse entre ses doigts, poussant son amant vers un orgasme qu'il attend à bras ouvert. Vanitas jette sa tête en arrière et pousse un cri sonore et puissant, vaincu. Pour la seconde fois, le brun attend le nirvana dans un hurlement de ce qui paraissait être le prénom de Sora, se répandant contre son ventre.

Ce cri, ce hurlement, en plus de la délicieuse sensation de constriction contre son érection achève Sora et le fait jouir à l'intérieur du corbeau. Probablement par manque d'originalité, il cria également le nom de son amant dans un cri assez aigu. Il se retira de Vanitas, amenant un petit geignement à sortir de la gorge du brun qui reprenait encore sa respiration.

Après quelques minutes maladroites où ils se contentèrent de se fixer d'un air ensommeillé, Vanitas prit la parole, ayant apparemment retrouvé la majorité de ses fonctions cérébrales. L'odeur du sexe flottait dans l'air comme preuve de leurs activités.

« T'es dégueulasse, faut qu'on se lave maintenant. »

Sora soupira et tenta de cacher son visage en le posant sur le ventre du brun, ce qui ne marcha évidemment pas.

« Vraiment, maintenant ? »

Vanitas fronça les sourcils.

« Il est seulement six heures. J'ai envie de jouer à la console, alors tu vas nettoyer les draps, aérer la pièce et préparer la console pendant que je me lave. ordonna-t-il avec un calme olympien.

- T'abuses pas un peu ?

- J'peux pas bouger, trouduc. Toi, si. »

Sora leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un nouveau soupir, cette fois encore plus exaspéré. Toutefois, un rictus fier se trouvait sur son visage, causé par le fait que oui, Vanitas allait avoir un peu plus de mal à bouger maintenant et savoir qu'il en était responsable était à la fois culpabilisant et jouissif.

« Ouais, moi aussi je t'aime Vanitas.

- Va te faire foutre.

- Je viens de le f-... AÏE ! Pas l'oreiller ! NON, pas la lampe ! »

Les mots étaient surfaits, de toute façon. C'était peut-être à la fois plus compliqué et plus simple que trois mots.

_Regardless of warnings _

_The future doesn't scare me at all _

_Nothing's like before_

{-}

**NDLA :** * : cherchez pas, pour moi, facepalmer est un verbe.

Ouais j'ai cité Simple and Clean, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, le chanson a débuté quand je terminais de corriger.

C'est incompréhensible ? Pas logique ? C'est un PWP : le scénario est juste optionnel. Quoique, il m'a fallu six pages pour rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Si vous saviez le nombre de blagues et de jeux de mots tordus que je voulais faire.

4,000 mots de smut. Aucun regret. Un peu mielleux sur les bords, mais c'est une première fois et en plus avec Sora, donc forcément on trouve du fluff. Ne me tuez pas.

Cet os à été écrit pour l'anniversaire d'une amie, donc en post-scriptum : bon anniversaire, Priscilla :3.


End file.
